Fur and Sausages
by Windfeather Song
Summary: Basically, a parody of Android Saga, with the z fighters as dogs and the Androids as wolves, well, 17 and 18 are part wolf. it isn't at all how it sounds. i couldn't think of a better name for it, so bear with me. kind of a K18 story.


**Kinda short first chapter. I will update other stories very soon. This is a kind wierd parody of android saga. If you liked cell saga, you'll love this.**

On a cold, wet evening, while the sun was still peeking out from under the clouds, a yellow dog ran down the damp street with an angry man not far behind.

"Get out of here, you mangy mutt!," yelled an angry merchant, wielding a broom and swinging it at the dog.

The dog ran like mad while dodging the broom being swung at him. He had a prize to protect, though, and he was not leaving without it. It was his sausage.

He knew that stealing was wrong, but he also knew that he needed to eat. He hadn't eaten in days!

By now, he was far out of the merchants sight.

" And stay out, you filthy mutt!," yelled the merchant, throwing his shoe at the ground.

The yellow dog slowed down half way, knowing that he was out of danger.

" I think I lost him," said the dog to himself, " Krillin, you've really out done yourself this time!"

Krillin sat down to enjoy his reward, but only to be interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

In front of the poor yellow dog sat an angry Doberman that stuck fear at a glace. It was no other than Piccolo, and he didn't look happy.

" Oh um, hi Piccolo!," said Krillin nervously, " I was going to share, but I…"

" I know exactly what you were doing!," said Piccolo, " Now I want you to march right back to that hotdog stand and give that sausage back!"

" Aw, but Piccolo, I'm hungry!," begged Krillin, " We haven't eaten in days!"

Piccolo only gave him a less-than-amused stare.

Krillin quietly picked up his sausage and headed back down the street with his head hanging.

" _Maybe he'll let me have it as a reward!,_"thought Krillin, _" After all, who wants a smoked sausage that's been in a dogs mouth?"_

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

He saw a fluffy black boa that humans like to wear sticking out from underneath a cardboard box that was turned upside down.

He nudged it with his paw to see if it was alive. Seemed safe. He went around to the other side of the to box to see if there was anything else in the box. He flipped it over to find something that would change his life.

He had over turned the box to find a wolf inside! That boa was a tail! It appeared to be sleeping, so he tried to back way. The wolf stood up and stared down at him with her piercing blue eyes and growled a terrible sound.

" Get out of _my _ally, pup!," snarled the wolf.

Krillin was struck speechless as he gazed upon the wolf. She was indeed a wolf, but she looked more like a dog. She had the classic husky appearance with soft satin black fur covering her tail, back, and most of her head and snow white covering everything else.

" So, you're a …girl?," said Krillin, trying to change the subject and saving his own skin.

" What's it to you?," said the wolf, circling Krillin suspiciously.

" Well, um… I just thought you were really pretty, is all," said Krillin nervously, knowing that she could rip him to shreds.

" Why thank you," said the wolf, " Your mother taught you well. Your quite a gentleman, you know."

" Gentleman enough for you to let me live?," said Krillin with a hard gulp.

" Oh, alright," said the wolf slyly, " But just this once, ok sweetie?"

Krillin swallowed hard before he went about his way while the wolf watched him leave.

He looked down to realize that the sausage was gone! That wolf had taken it right from under his nose!

" _That darn wolf!_," thought Krillin angrily, " _Oh, when I got my paws on her, I'm going to… do something not nice!"_

Suddenly, these thoughts were interrupted.

Out in the far end of the city, a piercing cry was heard. To humans, it was just a senseless howl from a dog which they were far superior to and was a useless call which meant nothing, but to the dogs, this was a serious matter. This particular call was an emergency meeting call. It was coming from Trunks, the German Shepherd mix, because of his mother's side of the family. The other dogs in the city were troubled by this call, but they knew not to respond. As for the rest of the gang, they set out to the meeting, knowing something was obviously up. They all dropped whatever they were doing and ran toward the call.

" _Oh man," _thought Krillin_, " Why now?"_

Krillin looked back into the ally to find that the wolf was already gone.

" _I'm going to get you, wolf, and when I do, you'd better be ready,"_ thought Krillin as he ran toward the signal as did the others.

-----------------

" Thank goodness you guys are here," said Trunks as everyone sat down.

" So what's the deal, Trunks? Another stray causing trouble downtown?," said Krillin.

" Is another cat trying to turn all the mice in west city into slaves?," said Yamcha, the Rottweiler.

" No, much worse," said Trunks, obviously very troubled, " The wolves are back."

Everyone either dropped their jaws or nearly fainted from fright. They all knew too well the destruction the wolves were capable of.

The wolves. The sick cross breeds made by an evil man who bred dogs with wolves and trained them to kill in order for them to be his personally slaves and body guards. Sometimes they would do his every bidding, but others, they would turn on him as well. They looked just like any other dog, but the only difference, was there teeth. The minute they open there mouth, it's all over. They had huge, Swiss army knife teeth that could rip a dog clean in half with one blow. They would all most always stay in there cages and only would leave if they were sent on missions, mostly search and destroy. The last time the wolves had gone a rampage, they nearly killed Goku, the yellow lab. Krillin had just barely made it out of THAT fight with his tail! After royally getting there butts kicked, the wolves ran back into hiding, but now it would seem that they've come back for more blood shed.

" But that's impossible, Trunks!," said Krillin, trying not believe what he was hearing.

" Believe it!," yelled Trunks, angry himself, " The wolves are back! And their out for blood!"

Krillin couldn't help but become even more aggravated with himself. Not only had he let the wolf get away, but now a whole new can of worms was opening!

" So what exactly are they after, Trunks?," said Piccolo, by far the calmest in the current group.

" They want blood. They've grown tired of obeying their master, and so they've taken him out of the picture, if you know what I mean. Now there're running wild and there're targeting even the humans now! It's not just a dog's game any more. This is serious," said Trunks with anger in his voice.

" What!," yelled Goku, " But that's impossible! The wolves only target dogs! What's the deal with those maniacs!"

" You have to remember, Goku, that these aren't ordinary wolves were dealing with here," said Piccolo.

" Like, what do you mean?," said Tien, a Rottweiler as well.

" Most ordinary wolves avoid dog in fear of the humans, or just because they figure that they should live in piece instead of bothering others for no reason," said Trunks, " But these wolves soul purpose is to kill. They are trained from the moment they're born to fight and murder. They are heartless killing machines bent on destruction and blood shed. They hate humans and dogs alike, and to them they humans only lived to be killed by them."

" So, what your saying that they're not wolves?," said Krillin.

" Well, not in the natural way. These are wolves bred with dogs, half breeds so to speck. They are neither wolf nor dog. They spend there life never knowing who they are. All they know is to kill. And that's all they live to do," said Trunks.

" So tonight, everyone rest well, but tomorrow we're going wolf hunting," said Piccolo, " We have to take them all out before the next full moon."

" Why's that?," said Goku.

" Because on the night of the full moon all the wolves in the city get together to plan their next strike, and we can't allow that to happen," said Piccolo, as he went about his way.

" Krillin, where are you staying?," asked Goku as he was about to leave as well.

" Well, I figure I can't go back to Roshi's after that steak incident," said Krillin as he hung his head in shame, " So I guess I'll just sleep in that ally again."

Piccolo, Trunks, and even Vegeta, the full blooded German Shepherd, couldn't help but laugh as they remembered the " steak incident".

_Flashback…._

" Alright guys! Lets eat!," said Master Roshi, the Scottish terrier.

" Wow Master Roshi!," said Goku as he looked down at huge package of meat with his tongue hanging out, " You've really out done yourself this time!"

" Well what are you waiting for, Kakarot?!," demanded Vegeta, " Open the thing!"

Goku pulled the string on the large package of meat to reveal… Krillin?

" WHAT!!!," yelled everyone in the room.

Krillin staggered out of the box, obviously having eaten too much.

" WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY STEAKS, YOU MUTT!??!?!," yelled Vegeta, wanting to rip Krillin in half.

" Oh….. Ow…," he whaled, " Too… much… meat.."

" Thanks a lot, Krillin!," said Goku, " This was supposed to be our special Saturday night dinner! Now what are we going to eat!?!"

" I say we eat fat boy, here!," said Vegeta with everyone agreeing.

" That's it, Krillin!," yelled Master Roshi, " That's the last straw! From now on, your sleeping at your own house!"

_End of Flashback…._

" So, I guess I'll be on my way now," said Krillin, trying to change the subject, " Um, see ya later, I guess."

" Ya, see ya, Krillin," said Goku, still laughing slightly, " I guess I should head home as well. Chi-chi's going to rip me in two if I'm late for dinner!"

" Ya, see ya guys," said Trunks, obviously having a lot on his mind right now.

It seemed to be only mere seconds before the ally was completely vacant. Only Trunks was left to sleep under his cardboard box like everyone else.

The gang was very poor to say the least. They slept in muggy allies or underneath apartment steeps. The lucky ones had a cardboard box with an old, dirty, torn blanket to keep them warm during the unmerciful winter. Others just slept where they could, if at all because of the humans always throwing them out. They ate very little and scavenged whatever they could find, but they would never steal. They only ate a decent meal on Saturday night when their friend, the butcher, would clean out his back room full of scrap meat from the week.

Things weren't always this way, though. At one time, they ate good, fresh Porter house steak everyday and would sleep in warm, quilted beds, and they would never worry. But that was before all the good humans moved away. You see, each of them had an owner. But after the wolves came, the owners moved away, in fear that they would be killed by them. Now they live in the streets where they rain was heavy and the snow was nothing short of unbearable. Where the summer ran hot and the winter ran cold and the spring never sprang. Where life was a fight and fight was life. Trunks was merely a puppy when the good humans moved away, so he was hit the hardest. Now whenever he sees a full moon he cries, because it only reminds him of why he is alone.

Krillin slowly walked down the cold, wet street, on his way to his make-shift home.

" I just hope I don't run into that wolf again," said Krillin to himself, " I'm too tired to fight right now."

He settled down in his rain-stained box as he pulled his old, worn out blanket around himself for the cold night ahead, as were many.

" _Why did it have to be this way?," _thought Krillin to himself, wanting to cry as he laid in his bed, " _Why do we have to live like this? We're the heroes and yet we're most hated thing in this Kami- forsaken city! I just wish that none this had ever happened. I wish I still had my family."_

He lowered his head and tried to fall asleep, though he knew that this short time of peace would soon end. For tomorrow, the fight would begin.

**Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Next Chapter already in progress.**


End file.
